A Fan, A Sand, and A Cherry Blossom
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: "Please, if you want grandbabies you can ask Naruto to give you one instead." Sakura shrugged her shoulders in annoyance. "But-" Tsunade paused, "- mini Sakura's are definitely better." GaaSaku. Rewritten/Reworked.


**Okay. So now I've reworked/rewritten this story. I kind of scrapped what I've written in this chapter and the next with a new one. I felt the need to do it because I've written this story way back 6 or 7 years ago and my writing style has definitely changed. Don't worry, I promise this new one is better than what I've previously written.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I own only the plot.**

* * *

The sun was unusually scorching hot; evident that summer has finally arrived.

An ANBU member heaved a sigh beneath the cat-like mask. She was currently standing atop of a mountain; overlooking the view of the Hidden Village of the Leaf. Her lips quirk up a smile as she let the wind blew her untied hair.

Home never felt so enticing.

As the ANBU member searched for a rock to sit on, she carelessly untied the knot of her mask and removed the offending item from her face; revealing her porcelain skin and bright emerald orbs. If it wasn't against the protocol to be unmasked while on a mission, Sakura would have never worn the stupid ANBU mask that is now tossed aside together with her duffel bag.

God, the heat was definitely unbearable.

Haruno Sakura had just returned from her mission from the Mist village. The mission went pretty well, although she would never have expected to be chased for three hours before the rogue nins finally left her for good. Her body was sweating so hard from the run.

_Shannaro, when I get back, these Anbu suits would be sleeping with my trashes._

The heat was definitely affecting her already foul mood. How could she allow herself to run around for three hours without even landing a punch or two on her assailant? God, it took all her restraint and control to refrain from punching the daylights out of those nins. If she wasn't afraid of what her Shishou could do to her, she would never have backed out of a fight.

"_Never engage in battle, your mission is only to gather top secret information from the Mist Village regarding their plans for a developing uprising." _

_Tsunade drew her brows together. Of course she trusted Sakura with her life but she couldn't help but get worried about her student's safety, especially since Naruto was not informed of her upcoming mission. She would have to deal with the brat later._

_Hazel eyes focused on Sakura's green orbs before Tsunade relaxed her shoulder and leaned in her chair._

"_Be back safely and quickly, we have some visitors coming."_

"_Who?" Sakura asked; curiosity coating her voice._

"_That is a secret until you come back."_

"_Look Shishou," Sakura eyed Tsunade, obviously unhappy with the way things are going. "- if this is about another plot of yours to have mini-Sakura's on the loose who will call you the most beautiful grandmother, save it." She grinned a little too deviously before adding, "-Well, you could ask Naruto instead, after all, with his loudmouth trait, you will never get bored taking care of your future grandkids."_

_The Hokage's eyes narrowed a bit before she barked out for Shizune to bring her a new bottle of Sake while mumbling along the lines of 'kids these days'._

_Sakura plastered a grin before leaving the Hokage's office._

_Score._

"_Sakura?"_

_The young kunoichi turned her head sideways as her palm pushed the door open._

"_I mean it. Don't fight, just ran if you have to or else..." Tsunade wiggled her eyebrows as she ended her sentence._

_Sakura smiled at her Mentor and quickly went out of the door. Who knows what Tsunade might do? She decided its better if she doesn't know anything, after all curiosity killed the cat._

Sakura quickly peeled of her elbow bands and parts of her suit. She threw them all inside her duffel bag along with her mask. As she stood up from where she was sitting, she stretched her arms up a bit and loosened up her muscle.

_Now this is what I call an outfit._

The kunoichi was now sporting a black tank top partnered with her ANBU pants which reached until her knees.

Her flesh felt like it could breathe again after being trapped under the hideous piece of clothing which Sakura now regarded as a 'portable sauna'.

Sakura closed her duffle bag and placed it over her shoulder. She only got a few steps away from where she sat when Sakura noticed that it was already around noontime.

_Well, it's better to stay here for a few moments to rest. Surely no enemy would be lurking around in this area._

As Sakura neared a large oak tree, she found a spot where she could lean on the trunk and rest for a bit. She was about to close her eyes when her senses were alerted of a nearby presence. Sakura pretended to be asleep while her hands rested on her kunai holster, ready to battle if needed.

The silence in the area was broken when some shuffling of leaves resounded in Sakura's ear.

_Talk about stealth. _

Her fingers clutched her kunai and was about to throw it when she saw a certain puff of red hair emerged from the trees.

Sakura's eyes widened from the sight and she hurriedly kept away her weapon back in the holster. God, Tsunade would have her head if Sakura even dared to lay a single scratch on this man. Wait, that is if said man wouldn't kill her by himself because of the said act.

_Good lord, kill me now. _

"Kazekage-sama, what brings you here?" Sakura stood up from where she sat and bowed her head lightly.

"Haruno?" Gaara asked.

"Hai, the one and only." Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

Sakura eyed the Kazekage from top to bottom. He hasn't changed that much since she last saw him on Naruto's 20th birthday.

Said Blonde was ecstatic when he found out the rookie nine decided to throw him a party - a kiddie party complete with hats, balloons, ice cream, and his favourite ramen. She could still remember Gaara's discomfort with his current predicament – his right hand holding an ice cream cup with his red hair covered by a bright pink party hat. Naruto said the look suits Gaara, but the gang knew better, especially with the murderous aura bubbling around Gaara's person. Sakura still laughs at the memory.

"Haruno, are you going back to Konoha?" Gaara's voice startled Sakura.

"Yes, but I was about to rest and stay here for awhile before going back."

"Hn."

_Again with the Hn, these monosyllabic guys sure has a lot of vocabulary in their brains. _

"Kazekage-sama, what about you?" Sakura remembered asking the same question awhile back, but heck, she's really a stubborn woman and what Sakura wants, Sakura gets.

"I'm going there as well."

If Gaara could raise an eyebrow he would have done so. A kunoichi of her calibre should know how it is to dress properly on a mission. His jade orbs looked at her article of clothing before he voiced out his words. "What are you wearing?" He should tell this to Tsunade on his visit, going against the dress protocol especially by an esteemed shinobi should never be tolerated.

"Huh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the question before answering the Kazekage. "It's too hot, I'm dying of the heat and needed to pluck away my ANBU gears."

"Let's go."

Before Sakura could react, she felt Gaara's hand on her slim waist; the warmth of his hand radiating even through her tank top, and her back in front of him. The redhead then shifted her closer to his body. His breath was now hovering against her neck. Sakura was sure if she turned her head ever so slightly, Gaara would see the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"What are you doing Kazekage-sama?" Sakura asked shyly.

She heard him somewhat grunt behind her ear before answering. "Taking you to Konoha, Tsunade should know that there's a breach of clothing protocol happening here."

"WHAT?" Sakura shouted abruptly. Forget he's the Kazekage and all.

Sakura doesn't know if his head was damaged by Shukaku years ago or he really just has some trouble understanding things. Nevertheless, the bastard is definitely now part of her list of 'guys to use as a punching bag for a rigorous workout', second to Naruto – her favourite victim.

One more idiot in the world; good thing Naruto is not yet the Hokage. Two idiots are too much.

"Hn." She heard him reply.

_Again with the 'Hns'_.

"Don't Hn me Gaara! I already told you it's scorching hot! I'm about to be baked alive here." Tsunade would probably demote her now for 'disrespecting the Kazekage'.

"Good, a shinobi should never flaunt her body in the battlefield. It's too distracting."

The heat is definitely damaging her brain – making her hear things and all. She never even had the chance to react because the minute Gaara said those words; sand swirled around their bodies and took them to Konoha, straight through Tsunade's office.

"Ah Sakura, you're back."

Sakura didn't even move a muscle

"Oh good you're with the Kazekage."

And all Sakura heard before she passed out from the heat was Tsunade's laugh, Shizune's giggling, and Gaara calling her name.

* * *

**Sorry if Gaara sounded a little too OOC, but I'm trying my best to write in this fandom in order to finish what I have started years and years ago. Please bear with me.**

**A review or feedback would be nice, so if it's not a bother, please do leave a review. ^^**

**~Fia.**


End file.
